Okaleczony
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Postwar. Harry i Ginny, na prośbę jednej z ofiar wojny, opiekują się nią, chociaż nie mówią nawet przyjaciołom, co robią. Ofiara chce zachować wszystko w tajemnicy. Chce, aby wszyscy uważali go za zaginionego... A nawet zmarłego.


Tytuł: Okaleczony

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Ostrzeżenia: AU, postwar, raczej nieprzyjemne kalectwo, nie wiem, czy będzie Drarry.

* * *

Jak obiecałam, tak robię **—** nowe opowiadanie. Jest już po wojnie z Voldemortem, natomiast wszyscy wciąż liżą rany. Najgorzej mają ci, którzy przed wojną stali na piedestałach, pławili się w bogactwie oraz wspierali Czarnego Pana. Jednak straty były i po jasnej stronie. Tylko dlaczego ktoś, kto naprawił swój błąd i odpłacił grzechy z nawiązką, musi tak okropnie cierpieć? Harry wraz z Ginny robią wszystko, aby mu to wynagrodzić. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mogło być jak wcześniej?

Tylko co, jeśli nie?

Miłej lektury!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY — WSPOMNIENIA**

* * *

Siedzenie w samotności zdecydowanie mu pasowało. Odkąd wojna się skończyła, nie wychodził na ulicę za często. Jedynie czasami wyściubiał nos za drzwi, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem na werandzie, po czym szybko wracał. Obracał na palcu sygnet, potem przenosił dłoń na wisior. Nauczył się żyć ze swoim kalectwem, czując na sobie spojrzenia tych wszystkich ludzi. Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem, patrząc przez okno; deszcz padał mocno od kilku dni. Jego świadomość już dawno się przyzwyczaiła, że do niektórych czynności potrzebował pomocy.

Aby zabić czas, pisał. Z początku nieporadnie, ponieważ na wojnie stracił lewą rękę, więc nie mógł sobie przytrzymywać dziennika, kiedy ten poruszał się samowolnie, uciekając spod stalówki pawiego pióra. Na początku był zły, ale szybko się przyzwyczaił. Jedyny czas, kiedy miał się do kogo odezwać, następował wtedy, gdy przychodzili jego wybawcy.

Na początku myślał, że będzie ciężej, że jego duma będzie płakać przez to latami, jednak nie. Bardzo szybko przyzwyczaił się do ich obecności, a nawet polubił ją. Byli pomocni, często sprzątali dom, bo on sam się już do tego nie nadawał. Zawsze znaleźli dla niego chwilę, żeby nie tylko mu pomóc, ale także porozmawiać z nim. Mieli dobre chęci; z nimi nigdy nie czuł się samotny. Jak to często bywało w jego _rodzinnym_ domu. Nawet myślał, że polubił ich wyjątkowo mocno, chociaż w szkole się nienawidzili.

Dziś także przyszli. Właśnie siedział przy swoim dzienniku, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych.

— Draco! Gdzie jesteś?

Chrząknął, żeby móc odkrzyknąć:

— Na górze w gabinecie!

Potem rozległy się błyskawiczne kroki, do pokoju wpadł Harry. Uśmiechnął się na widok elegancko ubranego podopiecznego, który siedział przy biurku, a przed nim leżał otwarty dziennik i pióro. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie; nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, iż Draco Malfoy, osoba, którą znielubił przez arogancję, może być aż tak uczuciowa oraz pełna empatii. Najwyraźniej się mylił — choć może był arogancki, ale wydarzenia związane z wojną go zmieniły. To nie był Draco, którego znał ze szkoły.

W drzwiach stanęła Ginny. Opierając się rękoma o framugę, uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Draco.

— Przynieść ci herbaty?

— Poproszę — rzekła to Draco, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Naprawdę doceniał starania Ginny oraz Harry'ego. Spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę. — Wiesz, nigdy wam tego nie powiedziałem…

— Mówisz to za każdym razem, Draco — zaśmiał się Harry. — Naprawdę nie ma za co. Znacznie bardziej wolę cię żywego niż martwego. Martwy na nic byś się nie zdał. Poza tym, kto pracowałby po tym wszystkim jako etatowy egoistyczny dupek?

Śmiali się jedynie chwilę, ponieważ Draco nagle oklapł; odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargę. Już nie uważał się za tak cudownego. Jego ciało uległo licznym zniszczeniom, nie nadawało się do pokazywania innym. Harry, zrozumiawszy swoją gafę, podszedł do niego, po czym ukląkł na jedno kolano. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Oczy pełne bólu i beznadziei.

— Draco, wybacz — szepnął. — Czasem tak łatwo jest zapomnieć… Patrzę na ciebie i… Ja sam mam wiele szram, jedna głębsza od drugiej. Powinienem był bardziej rozważnie dobierać słowa.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, to ja powinienem był się przyzwyczaić do tego, jaki teraz jestem. Każde słowo odbieram zbyt osobiście.

Harry położył rękę na jego dłoni.

— Jesteś bardzo silny — rzekł nagle, przypatrując się mu. — Miałeś wszystko, nagle nie masz nic. Do tego tak wiele przeszedłeś… — Pokręcił głową. — To musi być dla ciebie wciąż szokiem, a jednak trzymasz się bardzo dobre.

Draco odwrócił wzrok, aby jego opiekun nie zobaczył łez w jego oczach. On sam uważał się już za kompletny wrak człowieka. Do tego te pokrzepiające słowa wypowiedział sam Harry — osoba, która przecierpiała wystarczająco. Wiedział to, ponieważ Harry, po którymś z rzędu przyjściu tutaj, by podjąć się nad nim opieki, opowiadał mu o swoim dzieciństwie oraz Dursleyach, szykując kolację. Mówił to z taką swobodą, jakby właśnie sobie żartował lub zabawiał Draco zasłyszaną historyjką. Aż dziw, iż jak dziecko nigdy nie próbował się zabić. Kiedy Draco zorientował się, że myślał o tym nagłos, Harry odpowiedział coś, co wstrząsnęło nim do głębi: „Byłem przekonany, że na to zasługuję, więc z tym nie walczyłem".

Jego wychowywano jak przyszłego króla. Miał wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął, matka z ojcem wielokrotnie powtarzali mu również, że był wyjątkowy, utwierdzali go w tym narcystycznym przekonaniu. Kiedy patrzył w lustra, widział kogoś, kto był czystej krwi czarodziejem o znakomitym pochodzeniu, któremu sakiewka się nie suszyła, jak mawiał ojciec. Zamrugał, pozbywając się lśniących kryształków z oczu, aby móc znów spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. Dawny wróg uratował go przed pewną śmiercią, potem zaczął się nim opiekować, szanując prośbę Dracona, aby rozpuścić plotkę o tym, że dziedzic fortuny Malfoyów nie żyje. Codziennie przychodził do Draco wraz z Ginny — młoda kobieta również pomogła go uratować, a po bliższym poznaniu okazała się świetną osobą — żeby opiekować się nim. Najbardziej cieszyło go to, że to nie jego „przyjaciele" go odnaleźli, ale właśnie szkolni wrogowie. Znał swoich domniemanych przyjaciół na tyle dobrze, iż wiedział doskonale, jak by zareagowali: śmiechem, wyszydzaniem, złośliwością. A w tamtej chwili potrzebował ciepła oraz akceptacji dla swojego nowego „ja" nie tylko ciałem, ale również duchem. Podświadomie wiedział, że Harry i Ginny dadzą mu to, czego mu brakowało. I dali. Jego wrogowie dali mu więcej ciepła, miłości i zrozumienia od jego szkolnych towarzyszy, których znał jak siebie samego. Chciałby im jakoś wynagrodzić poświęcony mu czas, lecz wciąż nie potrafił wymyślić godziwej zapłaty. Wiedział, ze nie chcieli pieniędzy. Poza tym, nie miał ich. Cała fortuna Malfoyów przypadła Andromedzie Tonks, ponieważ jego rodzice oraz Bellatriks nie żyli. Dlatego wszystko spadło na dziedziczkę Blacków, chociaż wykreślono ją z drzewa rodowego. Słyszał od Harry'ego, że po śmierci Tonks i Lupina ustanowiła Pottera swoim spadkobiercą. Harry był skrępowany nawet podczas opowiadania, więc co musiał przeżywać, kiedy dowiedział się o tym, rozmawiając z Andromedą?

Siedzieli w ciszy, aż przerwała ją Ginny. Weszła dziarskim krokiem do pokoju, niosąc trzy kubki z gorącą, parującą herbatą. Postawiła je na biurku obok dziennika.

— Proszę bardzo. Ta jest dla ciebie — podsunęła Harry'emu żółty kubek — ta dla ciebie — Draco dostał w zielonym — a to moja — uśmiechnęła się do fioletowego kubka. — Wszyscy mają tak, jak lubią.

— Dziękuję — powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, po czym pocałował ją w policzek. Zachichotała.

— Nie ma za co.

— Ja również dziękuję— dorzucił Draco, także się uśmiechając.

Ginny, przewróciwszy oczami, pocałowała go w czoło, po czym rozczochrała mu włosy. Jęknął, na co jego opiekunowie zaśmiali się radośnie.

Dziś Ginny miała porozciągany sweter z czerwonej wełny. Przytrzymywała rękawy palcami, pijąc herbatę. Włosy związała w luźny ogon, pozwalając kilku kosmykom wymknąć się. Miała również sprane dżinsy, które niesamowicie dobrze na niej leżały. Do tego dobrała zwykłe trampki z dziurami po bokach. Wyglądała tak zwyczajnie, swojsko, porównywał ją do ostoi — czegoś pewnego, do czego zawsze będzie mógł wrócić — oraz ciepła ogniska domowego.

Harry natomiast wolał luźny T-shirt z białej bawełny. Gdyby było ciepło, rozumiałby, jednak od przynajmniej tygodnia padało. Jego czarne dżinsy miały dziury jak trampki Ginny, te jednak umiejscowione były na kolanach, jakby szorował nimi o kamienie. Albo o scenę jak rockman, skwitował kiedyś Harry. Draco po dziś dzień nie miał pojęcia, kim był rockman.

Upił kilka łyków herbaty i natychmiast ją odstawił. Błyskawicznie pomknął to, co miał w buzi, po czym odetchnął. Jeszcze chyba nigdy tak się nie oparzył gorącym napojem. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do Ginny, kiedy ta przyglądała mu się z niepokojem.

Młoda kobieta przysiadła na skraju biurka, natomiast Harry wciąż stał, pijąc powoli swoją herbatę. Wciąż przyglądał się Draco z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Ginny nachyliła się nad dziennikiem.

— Co tam piszesz?

— Tak sobie skrobię — mruknął Draco, odwracając się do otwartego dziennika. Zamknął książeczkę, wetknąwszy między strony pióro, po czym schował ją do szuflady. Spojrzał na nich wyczekująco. — Wyjdziemy gdzieś?

Harry skrzywił się, odstawiając już pusty kubek.

— Leje. Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy to odłożyć, aż się rozpogodzi? Przecież chyba nie chcesz przemoknąć, a potem leżeć w łóżku i patrzeć przez okno na świecące słońce, prawda?

— Właśnie, Draco — dołączyła się Ginny. — Chcemy wyjść z tobą na spacer, ale pogoda jest kiepska.

Westchnął. Jak zwykle był w mniejszości. A on lubił deszcz. Wtedy mało osób wychodziło z domów. Nikt by na niego nie patrzył. Zmienił temat.

— Opowiadajcie, co u was. Planujecie ślub? — zapytał, chociaż Harry nigdy mu nie powiedział, że oświadczył się Ginny.

Młody mężczyzna uniósł brew, a Ginny zachichotała. Lecz kiedy spojrzała na minę Draco wyrażającą kompletne zdezorientowanie, po prostu runęła na podłogę i zaczęła się na niej zwijać ze śmiechu. Kiedy ich podopieczny niemal umarł z frustracji, Harry łaskawie raczył wyjaśnić:

— Myślałem, że wiedziałeś jak reszta szkoły. Ta plotka chyba cały rok była na ustach wszystkich. Mówię o siódmej klasie.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy.

— T-to była prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

— Cóż, pocałunek z Cho mnie nie porwał. I choć całus Ginny był idealny, wciąż jest dla mnie _aż_ siostrą. Jednak Nott nie miał za wiele wprawy w całowaniu. A szkoda. — Zamyślił się, a na jego ustach zastygł uroczy uśmiech. Po chwili potrząsnął głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. — Wspomnienia są piękne. Lubię wracać do tego pocałunku z Teodorem, nawet jeśli był wręcz _niezręczny_ — zaśmiał się.

Draco patrzył na opiekuna w oszołomieniu. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czyli to, co gadał Nott, było prawdą? Nie, po prostu niemożliwe! A-ale… jak? Poruszył się w fotelu, wciąż wpatrując w Harry'ego. Do tego tak po prostu… przyznał się. Nie kręcił, nie kluczył, nie próbował zmieniać tematu. Ba, sam go nawet z radością ciągnął, jakby rozpowiadanie o swojej orientacji sprawiało, że czuł się z siebie dumny. I chociaż nie wiedział, czy to dobra, czy zła wiadomość, po cichu zazdrościł mu pewności. Draco, niby taki przystojny, mugole powiedzieliby Casanova lub macho, jednak tak naprawdę nigdy się nie całował. Ojciec skutecznie zadbał, aby Draco o tym nie pomyślał, ponieważ nasłał na niego grubą, brzydką i dużo starszą od Dracona Hildę, aby go „wycałowała do końca życia". Draco nie wychodził z łazienki przez trzy godziny, cały czas szczotkując zęby.

— Może jesteś głodny? — zapytała Ginny uprzejmie, wróciwszy z kuchni; wymknęła się chyłkiem, zabierając puste kubki po sobie i swoim towarzyszu. — Zrobiłabym obiad. Na co masz ochotę?

Draco zastanowił się.

— Zjadłbym… Jeśli byś mogła, udko z kurczaka z tłuczonymi ziemniakami i surówką z marchewki.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

— Oczywiście, że zrobię, kochanieńki — i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Kiedy tylko odgłos jej kroków zniknął, Harry westchnął, uśmiechając się z rozleniwieniem.

— Jest taka kochana, uczynna… Gdyby podniecały mnie kobiety, pewnie dziś już byłaby panią Potter. — Harry wyciągnął ręce do tyłu, po czym oparł się o biurko.

Wyczarowawszy sobie kulę, Draco wstał. Dzięki Macnairowi stracił również lewą nogę. Jednak z pomocą Harry'ego i Ginny szybko nauczył się korzystać z kuli. Stojąc prosto, był z opiekunem równego wzrostu.

— Nie powinieneś się przemęczać — powiedział surowo Harry.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Nie jestem ze szkła! Poza tym, muszę sobie jakoś radzić, kiedy was nie ma, prawda? No i nogę straciłem już długi czas temu. Nic mi nie bę… HEJ!

Harry, kręcąc głową, podniósł go. Żaden argument, który Draco rzucił, nie był w stanie przekonać go do zmiany zdania. Malfoy nachmurzył się odrobinę, niezdolny teraz do wykonania żadnego ruchu, po czym prychnął. Potter zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, rozbawiony zachowaniem obrażonego dziecka. Draco nie cierpiał, kiedy nie mógł być samodzielny.

— Zanim będzie obiad, wykąpiemy cię, dobrze?

— Ale chcę iść sam!

Jego opiekun się nie zgodził.

Drzwi otworzył łokciem, a zamknął kopniakiem. Przeszedł przez króciutki korytarzyk, po czym otworzył białe drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Posadził Dracona na pralce, machając różdżką w stronę wanny. Lewą ręką zaczął odpinać guziki jego koszuli. Odszedł na chwilę od podopiecznego, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę wody w ogromnej wannie lub, dokładniej, małym baseniku, potem, będąc zadowolonym z ciepłoty, dodał dużo piany. Draco kochał pianę. Jeszcze bardziej w chwili, kiedy mógł nią upaćkać Harry'ego, kiedy ten go kąpał.

Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Harry'ego, sam odpiął pozostałe guziki, po czym zajął się paskiem od spodni. Przeklął pod nosem, co znów skupiło uwagę jego opiekuna na nim.. Cholera.

— Nie mów tak — upomniał łagodnie Harry, podszedłszy do niego. Szybko poradził sobie z paskiem, a potem ze spodniami.

Draco wydął wargę, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

— No już, prostuj łapki, muszę ściągnąć ci koszulę.

Malfoy pokręcił energicznie głową, zadarł ją do góry, żeby nie patrzeć na Harry'ego.

— Albo się słuchasz, albo ją podrę! — zagroził.

Na Draco nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

Harry, śmiejąc się pod nosem nieco złośliwie, pociągnął za miękki, drogi materiał, po czym rozdarł koszulę; jedwab puścił, szwy pruły się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, guziki odpadały. Dracon spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

— Coś ty zrobił?

— Sam chciałeś — stwierdził łagodnie Harry, ściągając mu spodnie, bokserki i skarpetki. Mógł dokładnie widzieć dwa kikuty — po nodze i ręce — oraz mnóstwo blizn. Najbardziej w oczy rzucała się postrzępiona szrama, która sprawiała, że lewa strona jego ciała, od brzucha aż po górną linię żeber, była groteskowo zapadnięta. Draco, jak za każdym razem, starał się zakryć pozostałymi kończynami, odwracając wzrok. Miał policzki wręcz buraczanego koloru. Harry, cmokając, pogłaskał go po policzku, jak zawsze. Draco spojrzał w zielone oczy swoimi srebrnymi, które teraz były pełne łez. — Hej — szepnął Harry. — Pamiętaj, że wciąż jesteś wyjątkowy. Piękny…

— Nieprawda!

— Piękny wnętrzem — skończył Harry, jakby Draco nigdy się nie odezwał. — Bo liczy się to, co masz tu — poklepał miejsce, gdzie pod skórą mocno biło jego serce. — Jesteś dzielnym, wspaniałym mężczyzną, Draco.

Zagryzł wargę. On? Dzielny? Wspaniały? Piękny wnętrzem? _Wyjątkowy?_ Ilu jeszcze epitetów Harry użyje, aby podnosić go na duchu? Ile jeszcze kłamstw wypowie, żeby Draco nie czuł się źle? Liczył, że miał ich w zanadrzu nieskończoność, bo tego w takich chwilach potrzebował — słodkich kłamstewek, które ułatwiały życie.

— Teraz chodź, wykąpiesz się, rozluźnisz. Odświeżony, poczujesz się lepiej. Obiecuję. — Wyciągnął do niego ręce, żeby ten mógł się wtulić w niego, aby Harry miał możliwość przeniesienia go do wanny.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO  
**


End file.
